Mulan: Dissidia Version
by otaku9
Summary: Ever since the great kingdom of Alexandria, the whole land of Dissidia's army consisted of powerful women. However, a young man by the name of Cecil, different from other men his age, chosen to be bethroted to women, to save his mother's life, disguises himself as a womana and joins the army.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, or this idea, really._

_This idea is from a Bakugan fanfiction that had Shun as Mulan and a boy and the girls going to war, but I don't remember what it's called._

Mulan: Dissidia Version

_Prologue_

It was a dark and cold night. The only intruders that passed over this huge fortress was the wind. The fortress was known as the Edge of Madness, covered with huge rocks and lava. It was built many years ago to protect the land of Dissidia.

On this fortress, a guard was trying ever so hard to stay awake, but it was getting harder and harder by the minute. He was carrying a torch, the only thing that lit up this fortress at night. As he started to nod off again, a black bird suddenly appeared in front of him.

The bird cried out to something. Or someone. The guard turned around to see a slim woman with long black hair and red eyes. She wore a black sleeveless top, which showed her big breasts, black shorts, and a black duster in the back. She smiled evilly at the guard. The bird flew onto her shoulder.

It was her.

The guard looked at the torch in his hand, forming an idea. But, the girl beat him to it, blocking his path. The guard tried to pass, but this girl was quick like the wind. Finally, he looked down at her long legs and ducked under them, throwing the torch into a bowl, lighting up the alarm.

As soon as that flame was lit up, more flames lit up around the fortress, illuminating the lava.

"Now all of Dissidia knows you're here." The guard declared to the girl.

The girl just smiled wider.

"That's exactly what I wanted." And she threw Dissidia's flag, which held a crystal and their beautiful empress on it, into the fire, where it lit up instantly.

Meanwhile, in the center of Dissidia, the Order's Sancutary, where the empress lives, a woman was running up the stairs to her Empress's palace.

She bowed in front of the empress, her pink hanging down. "Your Highness," she said, "The Warriors have invaded the Edge of Madness."

"That is quite impossible," A small woman with pointed ears, brown eyes, and blonde hair pulled into pigtails, stepped down to the pink haired woman, who towered her, "The thought of capturing a cactuar is possible. For them."

"Tifa Lockhart is leading them." The pink haired woman declared, ignoring the small woman and talking directly to her empress. "I'll send my women to protect you, my empress." She bowed again.

"No." The empress, Cosmos XXX, told her. "Protect my people. Shantotto," She looked at the small woman, "Send the eldest women from the villages as well."

"Yes, your Highness," Shantotto bowed.

"After all," Cosmos said as the pink haired woman and Shantotto exited her throne room, "A single chocobo feather can tip the scale."

_ End. I hope you liked it. I know it was short, but this is the best I can do._

_ Yes Tifa is Shan-Yu, I know you were probably expecting Chaos, but this is a genderswap one, plus I thought it would be interesting if Tifa was the villain._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, or this idea, really._

_This idea is from a Bakugan fanfiction that had Shun as Mulan and a boy and the girls going to war, but I don't remember what it's called._

Mulan: Dissidia Version

_Chapter 1_

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Baron, a young man was sitting on his bed, writing words on his arms.

"The perfect husband must be…strong, a gentleman, polite, refined," The man put some more of the Baronian cow meat into his mouth, "always on time…."

"Kweh!" The chocobo cried out.

"No!" He yelled out, "I'm late!" He quickly put on his black cloak and started to tie his shoes, which were also black. Underneath the cloak, he was wearing a white shirt and white pants.

"Ceodore!" He called out, searching for his dog. (No bashing here) "Ceodore!" He finally found his dog, sleeping on the porch. The dog woke up immediately, seeing his master.

"Hey boy," He smiled, tying the bag full of gysahl greens onto Ceodore's collar. He then put tied a bone on a stick and attached it to his collar again. The dog began to run, chasing after the bone. The chocobos began to chase after him, pecking at the gysahl greens.

Meanwhile, in the Harvey ancestral shrine, Cecilia (different) Harvey, the head woman of the house, was praying.

"Ancestors," She prayed, "Please, help Cecil impress the matchmaker today." Just then, Ceodore ran in and out, greens spilling out of his bags and chocobos in the shrine.

"Please, _please,_ help him." Cecilia begged.

Ceodore, by now, was completely exhausted and the bag was empty. Cecil took the bone off the stick and gave it to Ceodore, who chewed on it happily.

"Good boy." Cecil smiled. As he walked up the shrine steps, he accidentally bumped into his mother, whose teacup broke.

"Cecil," Cecilia was trying to say.

"I have a spare." Cecil pulled another teacup out from somewhere. He began to pour tea into it.

"Cecil," Cecilia was saying, "You should already be in town already. With your brother Theodor gone traveling the world, it is up to you to-"To uphold the family honor." Cecil interrupted his mother. "Don't worry, mother, I won't let you down." He pulled down on his cloak a bit to hide some of the writing on his arm.

And he walked off to get his horse, Odin.

Cecilia looked at Ceodore, then said, "I'm…..going to go….pray some more." And she walked back into the shrine.

Cecil Harvey, named for his mother Cecilia, has light blue eyes and an affinity for white, probably because of his white hair. Cecil is rather naïve, but he's also kind and he means well. Unfortunately, Cecil is rather feminine looking. An example of this is, his white hair is rather long. In order to hide his girly appearance, Cecil ties his hair into a small ponytail.

Anyway, meanwhile in the town itself of Baron, a man with long blue hair and a long blue beard was pacing in front of a building, worry etching in his face.

"Kluya." A man cried out from in the building, "Where is your son?" And the man closed the door again. "Thr matchmaker is not a patient man."

"Why today?" The man named Kluya said, "Why does he have to be late today of all days? I should have prayed to the ancestors for some luck."

"How lucky can _they_ be?" His brother, Fusoya said, "They're dead." And he pulled out a small bug, a white cricket. "Alright now, Hope," He told the cricket, "Let's see what you got." And Fusoya closed his eyes and stepped onto the street.

"Fusoya! No!" Kluya yelled to his older brother, but he just kept walking through the traffic of carriages, chocobos, and horses.

When the street was empty, Fusoya was on the other side, perfectly safe, except, all of the vehicles were surrounding him, all crashed into each other.

"Yes! This cricket is a lucky one!" And Hope the cricket, his legs shaking, fainted.

Finally, riding on his horse, Cecil arrived.

"I'm here." He declared to his father, who just glared at him. "What? Father I had-"None of your excuses. Let's get you cleaned up." And Kluya pushed his son into the building.

Inside, the man, or should I say boy, was waiting. He had long white hair, longer than Cecil's. He also wore a purple mantle, a white robe hanging from his ankles, black boots, and white sleeves.

_"This is what you get me to work with?"_

The man, Kuja, pulled at Cecil's arms, examining Cecil up and down.

_"Well, boy, I've seen worse."_

He took Cecil behind a folding changing station, stripping him down.

_"We're going to turn this shoopuff's hide,"_

And he plopped Cecil into the tub.

_"Into a white sword."_

"I-It's freezing." Cecil shivered, his pale skin turning paler.

"Well," Kluya leaned over him, "If you'd been here on time, the water would have been warmer."

_"We'll have you washed and dried,_

_ Prim and polished til you glow with pride,_

_ Trust my recipe for instant groom,_

_ You'll bring honor to us all."_

As Kuja was finishing washing Cecil's hair, Kluya was about to scrub Cecil's arms.

"Cecil," Kluya asked, confused, looking at the black writing on his son's arms, "What is this?"

"Notes." Cecil took his arm back. "In case….I….uh…forget something."

Kuja just sadly shook his head. By this time, Fusoya had come in.

"Here," He told Kluya, "Hold this." And he gave him Hope the cricket. "We're going to need a lot more luck."

_"Wait and see,_

_ When we're through,_

_ Girls are going to fawn over you."_

They were now brushing Cecil's hair, letting it loose out of its loose ponytail.

_"With great fortune,_

_ And a great hairdo,"_

Another man added, a red haired man with bright blue eyes and a red trenchcoat. He was holding a mirror in his hand and a book in the other.

_"You'll bring honor to us all."_

The two men had braided Cecil's hair and used another ponytail holder into it.

Now Cecil in a simple black shirt and pants was walking to the tailor to get his clothes. He passed by other men getting ready for the matchmaker, with pale makeup and their hair pulled into different hairstyles or wearing a nice hat if they had short hair. They wore different colored suits and tunics.

_"A boy can bring his family,_

_ Great honor in one way,"_

Cecil now passed by two old women, one with long white hair and markings covering her face, with golden eyes, and a skimpy outfit. The second woman also had long white hair, but she had red eyes, two pet snakes wrapped on her hips, markings all over her body, and a long red cape.

The two were playing a game of chess.

"I am telling you," The first old woman said, "That is not korrect."

"And we are telling you," The second woman was stroking her two pet snakes as she looked at the knight she had just moved, "We are correct."

"No," The first woman argued, "You kannot move the knight that long of an L. Only three spaces and to the left."

"We disagree," The second woman said, "You are just as wrong as you were about how many spaces the king moved."

"Well," The first woman countered back, "The king kannot just stand there and do nothing. They have to fight to protect their kingdom. That is just what happened with Alexandria."

"You cannot speak of Alexandria that way, and you cannot tell us how to play."

"Well, if you're going to play, you have move your pieces in the korrect way."

"Excuse me," Cecil politely said to the two ladies, "Do you mind if I give it a try?"

The first lady looked to the second. "What do you think, Kloud?"

The woman named Cloud shrugged. "Might as well, Ultimecia. We're not getting anywhere anyway."

"Well," Cecil leaned over, "I'm not exactly the best player, but I think if you move this," he moved one of Cloud's knights three spaces up and to the left, a few feet from Ultimecia's bishop, "You could take her," He moved her knight to knock down the bishop. "And," he grabbed one of Cloud's rooks, "If you move this one here," He moved it at the end of the board, "You could take down her pieces that are there." And he knocked down some of Ultimecia's pieces. "Take a couple of you pawns," He grabbed Cloud's pawns. "And you can take down some of her pawns." He knocked down a couple of Ultimecia's pawns. "You are now open anywhere to attack her king." He moved Cloud's queen diagonally, straight ahead, and three spaces up and to the left, and knocked down Ultimecia's king. "Checkmate."

"Cecil!" His father came back. "Stop bothering these nice people!" And he dragged him away.

"Alright!" Cloud cheered, hugging her two snakes to her. "We've won, my pretties! We are victorious!"

"No fair!" Ultimecia pouted.

_"By striking a good match,_

_ And this could be the day."_

Cecil was now in the tailor's, being fitted by two young ladies. One of them was blonde with braids all over, a bikini, green skirt, and ruffle sleeves. The second was a bit older with short gray hair and bright red eyes. She wore a black top that hung on her shoulders, red suspenders, black shorts, and high black boots.

_"Girls want men with taste,"_

The gray haired girl was saying. "Rikku." She ordered to the blonde girl, "I told you to get the sash."

"Okay, okay," The blonde girl, Rikku, was calling back, "Keep your shorts on."

_"Calm, loyal,_

_ And work fast-paced."_

Rikku added, grabbing the sash and placing it around Cecil's waist.

_"With good breeding and a skinny figure,"_

Rikku, the gray haired girl, and Kluya were all singing, preparing to pull on Cecil's sash.

_"You'll bring honor to us all."_

Cecil looked rather disappointed at his clothes. He was wearing a white tunic with a black sash wrapped around his waist.

Meanwhile, oblivious to Cecil's disappointment, his father, Kuja, the red haired man, and the two girls were smiling happily at him.

_"We all must serve our empress,"_

Kluya, Rikku, the gray haired girl, Kuja, and the red haired man were now walking to the makeup station of the salon (yes it's a salon. The sections are separated).

_"Who guards us from AVALANCHE."_

Cecil was looking at two kids playing. Two young girls were laughing at a little boy, having taken his racecar. The boy, smaller than the two girls, was crying because they took his racecar away.

_"A girl by bearing arms,"_

Thankfully, Cecil grabbed the race car and gave it back to the boy.

_"A boy by bringing generations._

_ When we're through, you can't fail,_

_"Like a rose, beautiful and tough,_

_"How could any female say 'no sale'?_

_"You'll bring honor to us all." _

They all sang.

Kluya slowly unopened a little package. Inside was a white moon pendant. He placed it around his son's neck.

"There," He said to his son, smiling, "You're ready."

"Not yet." Fusoya came back. "An apple for serenity." He gave Cecil, who just took a bite out of it. "I see you have the pendant, for balance. Now add a cricket, just for luck." Hope looked scared at the old man. Fusoya attached the cage to Cecil's sash, then smacked his butt. "And even _you _can't blow it."

_"Ancestors, hear my plea,"_

Cecil prayed very hard.

_"Help me not to make a fool of me._

_ And to not uproot my family tree, keep my mother standing tall."_

As Cecil was lining up with the other men, his father was coming up to him.

"Cecil!" He was crying out. "The shield!" As a tradition at weddings, the women, who fought in the army, would carry their swords, as a symbol to keep their family strong, and the men would carry a shield with their family's crest to symbolize that they would protect their family.

Cecil's shield had a white moon, same as his pendant.

"_Scarier than the undertaker, _

_We are needing our matchmaker."_

Cecil was now rushing to catch up with the other men.

_ "Destiny, guard our boys,_

_ And our future as it fast unfurls,_

_ Please look kindly on these cultured crystals. _

_ Each a perfect warrior."_

Cecil was trying to look like the other men, placing his shield at his side and his head up.

_"(Please bring honor to us),_

_ (Please bring honor to us),_

_ (Please bring honor to us),_

_ (Please bring honor to us),_

_ Please bring honor to us all."_

And the men lined up, holding their shields up with pride.

_End. The next chapter will be Cecil and the matchmaker and "Reflection." I'm sorry if I'm making the males seem rather weak. I just liked this idea because Cecil looks rather feminine and because of a certain other idea I loved. I'll tell you later._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, or this idea, really._

_This idea is from a Bakugan fanfiction that had Shun as Mulan and a boy and the girls going to war, but I don't remember what it's called._

Mulan: Dissidia Version

_Chapter 2_

The doors to the building flew/ open to reveal…..

Well, it was more of a what.

Floating inches off of the floor was a man (?) with blonde hair pulled into a bun and accessorized with feathers at the end. He also wore a multicolored leotard with one blue tight and one black tight. He wore a red cape attached to his back. His face obviously had white makeup all over it with red eye shadow and purple lipstick that makes his mouth look like it is in a permanent, creepy smile.

He snapped his fingers and a clipboard appeared in front of him.

"Cecil Harvey." A high voice, that sounds a lot like a screeching cat read.

"Right here!" Cecil cried out, smiling brightly at the creepy man.

"Silence!" He suddenly yelled, skipping right inside. Cecil, taking this as an invitation to enter, followed the strange man.

"Well…" Kluya said, "He's, uh….."

"Aw hell, I'll say it!" Fusoya interrupted, "He looks like someone told him his mother is an alien." (see the reference)

The matchmaker, the creepy man, suddenly turned around, causing Cecil to flinch. The matchmaker patted Cecil's shoulders, looked under his tunic, and touched his braid.

"Well," The matchmaker said calmly, "I'll tell you honestly…..YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE A PRINCESS WAITING FOR HER PRINCE! But, I guess that can't be helped, considering your upbringing."

Cecil couldn't believe it! How dare this man just dishonor his family like that! Cecil so desperately wanted to kill the man, but he knew he couldn't. He had to impress this man to honor his family.

Cecil was brought back to reality by the white cricket his uncle had given him. The cricket was trying to get out lf his tunic and Cecil was so desperately trying to keep him back in.

The matchmaker turned around again, saying "Recite the passage." Cecil had to catch the cricket in his mouth.

The matchmaker was referring to the Passage of the Husband, the rules of a perfect husband.

Cecil nodded, bringing his tunic sleeve up to his mouth, allowing himself to spit out the cricket.

"The duties of a husband…..

You must tend to house and work,

Always be loyal to….." Cecil trailed off, looking down at the smeared ink on his arms, trying to decipher the words he had wrote down this morning.

"Your…your woof. Wife." He corrected, realizing his mistake

And always be respectful to her and her….in-laws. This shall bring you honor and glory."

The matchmaker looked at Cecil's tunic, suspicious, grabbing Cecil's bare arm so he couldn't see the words. The matchmaker then skipped over to the table.

"Now, pretty boy," Ceil just scowled, "You must pour the tea." The matchmaker gestured with his hand to the teapot, his hand covered with ink.

"To serve your future in-laws," Cecil walked over to the teapot, "You must show some dignity." Kefka rubbed his face and an ink mustache and beard appeared where his ink-stained hand was just there.

Distracted, Cecil wasn't aiming the teapot at the cup. Correcting himself, he did just so.

"Aw, smells good." And the matchmaker picked up the tea. Cecil had a split-second before the matchmaker picked up the teacup to see that the cricket had gone out of his sleeve and into the cup.

"Um," Cecil said shyly, "Can I, um, have that cup back, for one moment?" He was trying to grab the cup back from the matchmaker. Unfortunately, Cecil grabbed the cup too quickly and forcefully and the tea went into the matchmaker's face.

"You clumsy oaf!" Then the cricket was suddenly going all over the matchmaker, going up and down his body. And the matchmaker, trying so desperately to get the cricket out, sat down on the hearth and his butt lit up on fire. Now he looked like a burning mosaic.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed, the flames quickly burning his outfit. Cecil panicked, trying to find something to put the fire out.

"Put it out! Put it out! Put it out!" And the matchmaker was sprayed with some more tea from the teapot, causing his makeup and the ink from Cecil's arm to run down his entire face. The matchmaker certaintly wasn't happy.

Cecil ran out to his father and uncle, the cricket following after him. The matchmaker, unfortunately, had to follow.

"You are a disgrace!" The matchmaker yelled, smashing the teapot on the ground. "You don't look like a husband, you look like a FREAKING GIRL AND YOU WILL _NEVER_ BRING YOUR FAMILY HONOR!" And he flew back inside.

Kluya and Fusoya were trying to comfort Cecil, but nothing could cheer him up. He wouldn't have a wife, or a family. He had dishonored his family and nothing could change that.

_End. Sorry if the chapter was short, but I felt like it should end this way. Please review and I'm sorry Kefka the matchmaker wasn't all that funny._


End file.
